


Alone Together

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [139]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Comfort, Gen or Pre-Slash, Loneliness, Other, Romantic or platonic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompt: “It's lonely here." drabble follows directly on from prompt quote!
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [139]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Alone Together

"Yeah, but at least we can be lonely alone together?"

"That doesn't even make sense," Deceit sniffs, wiping his face with a still shaking hand.

Remus just keeps smiling, hope outshining the hint of nervousness on his face. "Doesn't need to make sense to be true. You be lonely alone over there and I'll be lonely alone right here with you. Deal?"

"That makes even less sense." But Deceit's tears are slowing and his mouth twitches with the beginnings of a smile. Remus counts it as a victory and shuffles closer to the other side, scooting along the dusty floor of their living room towards where Deceit is tucked up in the gap between the couch and the wall. There should be a window there, letting light in during the day, but down here the window is gone and only the clock on the wall bears any hint that it is, in fact, currently daytime.

Deceit uses the edge of his cape to dry his eyes, looking up when Remus gets close enough to nudge their feet together, crossed legs versus knees held to chest.

"What do you say?" Remus asks, beaming at him, and Deceit can't stop himself from responding with a smaller, shyer smile in return.

"Sounds good."


End file.
